The UCLA-USC Center for Population Health and Health Disparities (CPHHD) offers an unprecedented opportunity to create a new kind of cardiovascular disease prevention scientist by unifying education and training in community research and infusing the community perspective across the full spectrum of research, from the social science to the bench. The Training and Career Development Program will oversee the identification, selection, recruitment and training of qualified and highly motivated pre-doctoral students and post-doctoral fellows. In addtition, each of the trainees will be partnered with a CPHHD faculty member who will guide his or her training and development and will ensure that the trainee is incorporated into the larger CPHHD interdiscplinary, community-based. Latino health disparties reduction agenda. The program has five Specific Aims: 1) To develop new training initiatives in cardiovascular health disparities and population health in Latinos, 2) To establish a Los Angeles community wide infrastructure for optimizing cross-disciplinary training and for integrating community input into training, 3) To build on our strong foundation in community research education by expanding the scope of pre-existing mentored training programs through the addition of curricular elements that have proved highly effective in other UCLA training programs, 4) To establish policies, criteria and processes for selecting students and fellows. The program will offer tailored training experiences for high school-public health rookies, pre-doctoral students, post-doctoral fellows, and faculty, and 5) To implement and evaluate to program.